It All Began With A Nightmare
by BoandHutchFan
Summary: Bo has a nightmare. In the morning he has a date. He goes climbin' a tree a falls out. Bad things lead to another. What happens? You will have to read it and find out.


**Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. Here is another fanfic. Please post reviews.**

* * *

><p>It All Began With A Nightmare.<p>

A scream ran through the silent house at 3 a.m. Luke jumped up and ran over to Bo, his younger cousin. The nightmare Bo had was more extreme than any he had had that month.

"Shhh…. Bo. You're goin' to be ok." Luke said cradling his shaken cousin.

"Luke. It was so real." Bo shakily said.

"I know, I know," Luke said. "It's all over now."

"Every time he has a nightmare, it triggers an asthma attack," Luke thought to himself. "He didn't trigger one this time, and this is the worst nightmare he's had."

Bo had been having nightmare's about his parent's for the past 2 months. Luke had to comfort his cousin because he's the only one who can. Luke laid with Bo till he fell asleep, then he went back to bed himself. In the morning, Bo got up before Luke did.

"Bo, what are you doin' up?" Luke asked.

"Hey cousin, didn't mean to wake you. I got a date with Mary Beth as soon as I get my chores done."

"Oh, you attract girls like a magnet attracts metal.

"Thanks Luke, that's a compliment." Bo said smiling his famous grin. The one that a girl can't resist, other than his blonde hair and his baby blue eyes. No one can resist blue eyes.

So, Bo got his chores done early, had breakfast, and headed off to pick up Mary Beth. He picked Mary Beth up and they headed for Hazzard Pond.

"You think this is a good spot Mary Beth?" Bo asked going to park under a tree.

"I think so." Mary Beth replied.

So Bo parked under the tree.

"I bet you can't go higher than that branch." Mary Beth said pointing to a branch in the middle of the tree.

"Challenge accepted." Bo replied. "I can climb higher than that branch."

So Bo went climbin' up the tree. When he got passed the middle branch he turned around and said, "You see, I could do it."

"I guess so." Mary Beth replied.

So Bo went climbin' higher and higher.

"Bo, don't you think you're a little high up there?" Mary Beth asked, concerned.

"Nah, I used to climb this high when I was a little one."

He stopped and sat on a branch. It started to crack. He slowly and carefully got up before it broke. If he wouldn't have been hangin' on to the thick branch above him, he would have gone tumblin' down to the General's roof. He went to put his foot on another branch, while reachin' to grab another branch. His foot slipped and his hands slipped from the branch he was holdin' onto. He went tumblin' down to the roof of the General. Luckily, there was no other branches right below him. It there would have been, he would have hit each one maybe resulting in a spinal cord injury.

"Bo, what was that crash... Bo!" Mary Beth cried running over to him.

"Mary Beth?" Bo said.

"I'm here Bo." she answered.

"Call Luke. Tell him I want him to come to Hazzard Pond right away."

"Ok." she answered sticking her head in the window reaching for the CB, "Luke? Come in Luke. This is Mary Beth."

"What ya need Mary Beth?" Luke answered.

"You need to come to Hazzard Pond right away." she said looking over at Bo who had passes out.

"What happened? Is Bo ok?" Luke started to panic.

"You'll see when you get here, just hurry, please!" she also started to panic.

So Luke jumped into Daisy's jeep and rushed to Hazzard Pond. When he got there, he saw Bo layin' on the top of the General. At first, he thought he was sleeping until he got to him. He had a bloody nose and he lifted his shirt to reveal a really big bruise.

"Bo! What happened?" shouted Luke.

"It was my fault. I dared him to climb past the branch in the middle of the tree. He did it, but he just kept climbin'. I turned around when I heard a big crash and I saw Bo layin' on the roof of the General. I should have been watchin' him Luke! I ran to him and he told me to call you! It's all my fault!" she cried.

"Mary Beth, it is not your fault!" Luke said sternly. "Just help me get him into the jeep. Careful though, he might have a broken arm and a couple ribs. You can drive the General back."

"Ok. What you goin' to do?"

"I am goin' to take him to the hospital."

So, on the way to the hospital, Bo woke up.

"Luke?" Bo asked dazily.

"Bo, how you feelin'?"

"My shoulder, arm, and sides hurts." Bo replied.

"You probably broke your arm and some of your ribs. Anything else hurt?"

"No. Not right now." Bo replied.

By the time they had got to the hospital, Bo's pain had subsided a little bit. They went in to see the doctor. The doctor gave Bo some x-rays and tests.

"Does this hurt?" the doctor said pushing on Bo's arm.

"Yes, ow."

"Ok. Does this hurt?" the doctor said pushing on Bo's ribs.

"Yeah." Bo grimaced.

"Ok, you can put your shirt back on, Bo." the doctor said. "You can go home today as long as you take it easy."

"Ok doc."

He went out to Luke with Bo following behind him with a cast on his arm in a sling, and his ribs wrapped.

"Hey doc, what's the news?" Luke asked.

"Well, suprisingly, he only has a broken arm and one broken rib, no internal damage was done. He is a lucky boy. Falling from that height could've internal damage, even death."

"Wow. It could've been that bad?"

"Yes. But like I said, he is a very lucky boy."

"Ok. Come on Luke, I want to go home now. I got a lot of explainin' to do with this arm and rib." Bo said.

"Ok Bo. Thanks doc." Luke said.

On the way home, Bo and Luke were talking.

"I am surprised that I didn't have a internal damage." Bo said.

"Yeah. You could have died too."

"Yeah. I'm lu- Luke look out!" Bo yelled.

Luke swerved Dixie just in time to miss the car that was on the wrong side of the road.

"Bo! You all right?" Luke asked, making sure his cousin was ok.

"Yeah. Just hit my arm." Bo replied. "Let's go after them and see what their up ta'."

So Bo and Luke went after them. Finally, they caught up to the car that made them swerve off the road. Luke went ahead of them and did a sharp turn, blocking the road.

"Bo you stay here." Luke said.

"K." Bo didn't argue much.

"Hey guys, what's the big id-" Luke was looking right down a barrel of a gun.

"Get in the car plow-boy, and get your cousin." said one man.

"K. Be right back." Luke replied.

"Don't try any tricks." said another man.

"Hey Bo, we need to go with these two _nice young men_." said Luke to Bo.

"Ok."

So Bo got out of Dixie. They both walked over to the car and Luke asked, "What do want us for?"

One of the men replied. "Your part of our plan."

"What plan?!" Bo asked.

"Aw, look at the little boy with a broken arm," said the man not answering Bo's question and hitting Bo's arm causing him to yell in pain.

"Don't be hurting ma cousin, or you won't know what hit you." Luke said defending his cousin.

"Just get in the car!" the man said.

So Bo and Luke followed orders and got in the car.

"Let's make sure they don't see where we go." one man said.

Then both men took out brass knuckles and hit Bo on the head and knocked him unconscious, while the other hit Luke on the head. Luke didn't get knocked unconscious, but he pretended to be. So whenever the men weren't looking, he opened his eyes and looked to see they were then looked over to Bo. His head was bleeding. He wanted to go over there and help him, but then one of the men would look and see he moved. Soon they showed up at a little shack. Luke recognized it. He pretended that he just woke up. He asked if he could move over and help Bo. They said it was ok, only if they didn't try any tricks. After he got Bo inside, the guys tied them up. Luke kept looking at Bo from time to time. Luke thought that when Bo woke up that his arm would be hurting him because of the way it was tied. Then Luke looked back at Bo again and realized he was starting to wake up.

"Bo!" Luke whispered.

"What?" Bo asked.

"You ok?"

"No. My arm hurts and my head hurts."

"They hit our head with brass knuckles."

"Ouch. That's why my head hurts."

"One thing. I am going to get us out of here. I recognize this shack."

"If you say so."

"It's about time you woke up." said a man looking over at Bo.

"Yeah. So. What's it to you?" Bo said sneering.

"This!" said a man punching Bo in the face.

"Bo! You ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"We are ready for you two." said one of the men.

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"You are going to rob J.D. Hogg's Bank."

"No way we are doing that for you!" yelled Bo.

"This here gun says different."

"Bo, you should do what the man says." Luke said sternly.

"Who are you anyway's?" Bo asked.

"I'm Scanlon, this here's my partner Hixx." said Scanlon.

So Bo and Luke were forced into the car again. This time Scanlon and Hixx blindfolded them and tied them up. When they got there, Scanlon took off the blindfolds and untied them.

"Now, your goin' to take these here guns and go into Boss Hogg's Bank there, and demand 100,000." said Scanlon.

"We can't take no guns, we's on probation." Bo protested.

"That's even better, you'll be into jail for life and we won't get caught." said Hixxs.

Then Scanlon handed Bo his gun, and Hixx handed his to Luke.

"Luke, why do we have to do this?"

"I don't know Bo. I guess us Dukes are magnets for trouble." Luke answer.

"I guess so."

They nervously walked into the bank. Bo nudged Luke and pointed to a plant. They hid their guns there. They went up to Boss and told him what was happening and Boss argued, but finally agreed to help the Duke boys. Boss gave them the 100,000 that the men demanded, surprisingly. Then, on the way out, they grabbed their guns.

"Good job plow-boys." Hixx said.

"Thanks, I guess." Bo answered.

"Now, we are heading back to the cabin." Scanlon said.

So, they headed back to the cabin. When they got there, there were FBI cars sitting in their driveway.

"You set us up!" Hixx yelled.

"Yeah, we did. I think it worked too, don't you Bo?" Luke answered, looking over to Bo.

"Yeah. I think it worked out just fine." Bo said playing along.

Then Scanlon pointed his gun at Luke, and Hixx pointed his at Bo.

"I don't think that was very nice of them Hixx," Scanlon said. "I think we should just kill them on the spot."

Bang! Bo and Luke were lucky. They ducked just in time to dodge the bullets.

"You ok Bo?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah. Landed on my arm though." Bo whispered back.

"When I say go, we run." Luke whispered.

"Ok."

"Ready? Go!" Luke shouted.

They both got out of the car and ran. Scanlon went to shoot, but he was out of bullets. So he grabbed Hixx's gun. He shot, but missed. Bo and Luke fell to the ground to stay out of the way of the bullet.

"Did it get you?" Luke asked.

"No. You?"

"Nope. Let's keep running. And fast." Luke said.

So they both started to run. Luckily, Luke knew the way back, and so he leaded Bo. Bo sort of knew the way back, but not totally. They heard footsteps behind them.

"Crap! They caught up to us!" Luke shouted.

Since Bo wasn't as fast as Luke, Scanlon was gaining on him.

"Bo! Lookout!" Luke yelled.

Bo looked behind him just in time for him to see a gun slamming on his head. He got knocked unconscious.

"Bo!" Luke stopped.

Scanlon and Hixx kept running, so Luke did a clothesline move. It knocked them both down and unconscious. Luke ran to Bo's side.

"Bo! You alright?" Luke asked noticing Bo was waking up.

"I'm fine." He answered. "My head hurts is all."

"I thought you were out like a light!"

"I thought I was dead!"

"Come on. Let's drag these guys back to the FBI." Luke said.

So Bo and Luke dragged Scanlon and Hixx back to the waiting FBI with handcuffs. They handcuffed the unconscious robbers and put them in the car.

"I want to thank you." said one FBI Agent.

"Ah, it was no problem." Bo replied rubbing his head.

"Here's Boss Hogg's money back for ya."

"Thanks. He will be very pleased to have it back." Luke said.

"I'm sure he will."

So Bo and Luke took the money to a very happy Boss Hogg. Then went home to a happy family. Bo and Luke went to bed to rest after Bo had told the story about his arm. Then Luke told the story about the robbers. Then finally, Bo and Luke got to go to bed. They slept for hours, especially Bo, who's head and arm hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well y'all, that's another fanfic for ya. Keep reading and loving the Dukes of Hazzard. Especially Bo Duke!<strong>


End file.
